If You Love Me, Lie
by karencow
Summary: Ren, Shun, Fabia And Alice are faced with love problems as of the moment, and they lie about how they feel, the problem is everyone's willing to sacrifice something for the one they loved. Now what happens when a very strange character appears, pushing aside their love problems that seem to pop out randomly isn't easy, especially when all of them are lying, or are they?
1. Chapter 1

If You Love Me, Lie.

_**I do not own the characters, and anything that involves the anime, or characters.**_

**Shun's POV**

"If you love me, lie." She said, a tear falling from her right eye. She tried to fight the other tears that wanted to fall so badly. She looked at me, straight in the eye, her head held up high. She wasn't backing down. I had to convince her.

"I. Love. You." I reminded her. "You." She shook her head.

"No, no you don't." She faintly smiled; she wasn't giving up, why?

"It's an illusion, you don't love me." She insisted on that yet again. We've been at it for ages. The same words, the same place. The same conversation.

"Why won't you believe me?" I asked, "I love you. I don't-" She raised her hand

"Don't say it, I beg you, don't." She was at the verge of tears, she wanted to cry so badly, why don't you Alice, why don't you?

I woke up, that dream again, but who said it wasn't a dream? I've had that dream before. We've been there, in that place once before. Talking about the same thing. It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare that constantly reminded me, about that day.

_I'll have to keep my promise, I wouldn't break up with Fabia._

I guess, I do understand where she's coming from, but still. Why couln't she accept the fact that I have feelings for her.

I'm not being a dauch or anything like that, I'm not being a jerk for loving someone else, when I already have a pretty nice girlfriend. But, I've fallen out of love with Fabia. And I know she knows it, and I know she has fallen out of love with me.

_Why are we still together,_ that I do not know.

And to make matters better, yes I said better, I've seen how she looks at Ren, and I know she knows how I look at Alice. Yet we seem to brush it off, like we haven't noticed it. I love Alive, for the longest time. I just realized this now…then. Fabia is a great woman, she really is, but I don't think I deserve her.

**Fabia's POV**

"I know Shun loves Alice, he came clean when I asked him to go out with me. And I was fine with it, I am…" I closed my eyes, feeling pain in my chest, I felt his hand over mine. I hugged him and wept.

But sooner or later, his feelings for her subside, and so did my feelings for you, Ren. I looked up, to the man who I embraced.

"That-"

"Ren, I was willing to date him, even though he felt that way with Alice." I reminded him that fact.

"I fell in-love with him." A few tears fell from my eyes, it's the truth I did. But I know we've both fallen out of love for each other.

"Perhaps, it's time…" I muttered, Ren looked out at me, and he shook his head. HE kissed me, for the first time.

"I love you, Fabia." HE whispered, embracing me.

"But one of the reasons why I never confessed was because, you looked happy with Shun." I felt tears stinking my eyes. I remembered so many memories with Shun. I sobbed. I do love him, I did. Or, should I fight? Am I scared, I know I'm scared of losing him. Because, somewhere inside my heart, in a dark place, I still do, truly do, love him.

"I still love…Shun…?" I was unsure, yet certain that I still held something for him.

"I'm ganna fight!" I stood up determined, "Thanks Ren" I sprinted off, searching for Shun. He has to be in his house. SO I headed there, after a short pit stop.

**Ren's POV**

I knew my confession would have slipped her mind. After all she did still love Shun, why couldn't I fight for this love, I felt for Fabia?

Because obviously, I knew I would stand no chance. She loved him. They've dated. And I was just a friend. I touched my lips, she didn't even realized I kissed her. I sighed aloud. I felt like those little schoolgirls. I looked down on the ground. I suppose I should move on too, huh.

I never thought this was how I was going to be rejected, not just that I was rejected I practically supported her relationship with Shun. Even though it was so obvious, that their relationship is digressing. In some way.

I love you, Fabia. That's why no matter what you do, I'll be here to support you, even if it hurts. I'll try and search for my happiness along the way too…

"Hey, Hey, Mister, why are you looking from a far, like from those epic movies, where the protagonist think of an epic thing?" Someone asked, rather too quickly. I stared at the girl who was apparently talking to me. She looked about my age. I looked at her blankly.

"What?" I asked, she smiled, held her hand out.

"I'm Karin, how do you do?" She asked, I stared at her hand, for a brief second I was wondering what she wanted me to do with it. Then I remembered what. I shook it.

"My name's Ren" She smiled.

"Guess that was your girlfriend, did she break up with you?" She asked, sadness clear from her voice and expression. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, she isn't my girlfriend…"

**Alice's POV**

I've liked Shun for the longest time, I guess you can consider the feelings I have now, is LOVE. I love him, so badly, but-but I don't want to hurt Fabia, she's my friend. She is my friend. IU couldn't betray her, by _loving_ her boyfriend.

_That's why, I'd Lie._

"Alice," A familiar voice called out to me, I turned around.

"Fab-"

"Do you love Shun?" She asked cutting me off. At first I was shocked, then laughed.

"Fabia, what nonsense—"

"Do. You. Love. Him?" She asked again through grinded teeth.

"No." I replied firmly, I felt my heartache and my stomach twist.

"Good, cause I'm not losing to you!" She stated, and I wasn't planning to fight you, Fabia. I sighed.

"I really don't know why you're doing this…" She slapped me, I stumbled and fell on the floor.

"Wh-why…" She stood before me, like a tower. I was scared, was she going to beat me up now, right here, in the streets? How did she find me anyways?

"I won't lose to you!" I noticed that her eyes were swollen from crying, and that tears were starting to fall from her eyes. She loved him so much, I could never love Shun, not like this.

I stood up, and she took a step back, expecting me to fight or something, I opened my arms.

"I would never, dream of it" I lied, I did dream of being with Shun, but I can never hurt someone to get him. I could never deal with such a thing. She shakes in place, I embraced her. Repeating the same thing I said, I'd never dream of it. Tears falling from my eyes.

I listened to her sob, as I try to control my silent tears.

**Third Person's POV**

"_Love can change us in so many ways. And makes us monsters. We're willing to lie, to make the person we love happy. I suppose it's just us being humans." _

_**OHHH, whose that person, in the end?**_

_**Btw, Karin is my character!**_

_**Any, bakugan characters is not mine. And anything related to the anime.**_

_**Guys, I know I haven't been here for ages. I'm sorry for out-of-character characters.**_

_**I made this story, in a span of a few mins, and the plot was random.**_

_**I just thought of the title, and felt like writing.**_

_**I'm sorry if their out of character, and stuff, but still I hope you enjoyed :D**_

_**Comment 3 **_

_**Review 3**_

_**Add into Faves 3**_

_**Support me 3**_

_**Any…:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

If You Love Me, Lie.

_**I do now own any bakugan characters that might or will appear. Though I do own Karin.**_

_**The happenings of this world has nothing to do with shz in the real bakugan world.**_

_**I also do now own the lyrics over there below. **_

_**That is from a TAYLOR SWIFT song "The Moment I knew". Gatta love Tay Tay.**_

"_And what do you do when the one__  
__Who means the most to you__  
__Is the one who didn't show?"_

**Alice's POV**

_I've decided that I won't hurt anyone, I can't be so selfish. _

It's my day to day motto, I suppose you can call it ritual. Whenever I wake up, this sentence reminds me that I can never be so selfish. I got ready for the day, I have to help Runo with her parents shop, as usual.

"Alice, are you awake?" Runo mumbled, trying to get a hold of herself, I smiled and stifled a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Runo asked drowsy, I rubbed her head.

"Wake up Runo, it's already morning" I walked pass her after, she was silent for a second.

"ALICE!" The household was filled with Runo's voice. Now she's awake.

After we'd had breakfast, we opened the café. The span of a few hours went by rather too quickly, and before I realized it, everything slow mo-ed when Shun and the others slowly came into the café.

Shun and Fabia sat next to each other, like always, but honestly, the sight always brought heartache to me. Something I was able to hide from everyone. Flawlessly. Except, maybe Shun and Fabia.

She looks at me, what happened a few days ago danced within her eyes. It was a secret; no one was going to find out about that incident. We decided this, even though it wasn't verbal. I know she wanted to talk about it or something of the sort, but I pretended I didn't. Silently telling her, "Not now.".

Not now, not in front of everyone, not in front of Shun. I have a feeling it'll end up bad if he found out about what happened that day.

"Hmm… Where is Ren?" Marucho asked, realizing Ren'd presence was not available at the moment. I saw Fabia's eyes blaze for a brief instant, when Marucho mentioned Ren's name. Forgetting, even if it's shortly, about the incident, a few days ago.

"Ren said he'd swing by…today" Fabia absent-mindedly spoke up, worry about Ren clear on her face. Which made her friend's doubt her relationship with Shun. They've notice something seemed off. But yet they were still together, so they said nothing. Even I would prefer to keep quiet.

Time passed by again, Runo and I did our jobs.

"It's almost and hour…" Fabia reminded everyone, Ren still wasn't here, and he was not one of the people who'd be late when he planned it.

"What if something bad happened…" Fabia started, I was by the next table taking some orders, so I heard clearly. I stole a glance at Shun, who was staring _at me_, and seemed to careless about Fabia's worry. The bell indicating that a new customer arrived chimed. My friend's and I stared at the direction of the door.

It was Ren.

"Ren, what took you so-" Fabia stood, and stopped from her little worry-fest, when her eyes laid at the eyes of a girl behind him. She had violet eyes, and black hair, dyed with violet and red streaks, her tips were faded, she also had Shun's eye color streaked down a big strand of hair that had an orange ribbon twirling itself down with a ribbon in the end (near her left ear). Her hair was long, up to her bum, (cut into a V). She was pale-ish with a hint of tan. She wore a white picnic dress.

Ren took a step forward. She was a new character, no one knew her. She wasn't from here. Where did she come from? My mind started asking, and it wasn't only me but it was evident in the other's faces. A complete stranger, was here, why?

She stepped forward from behind Ren. She was staring at Fabia, her eyes, something was weird about them, they seem piercing.

She was wearing sneakers, with her white dress, black ones. Then on her right wrist was laced a red ribbon, tied into a bow in front .

"You must be Fabia!" She smiled, Fabia looked petrified, even I was, even though I was from a far. Something seemed off with this girl. Her eyes, it reminds me of snakes. I gulp down my saliva.

"Miss, did you get that?" I forgot.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" I asked, stealing a glance at the girl, for a second there I thought she was looking at me. I pushed that thought away and tried to focus on work.

**Fabia's POV**

"You must be Fabia!" The girl ran up to me, our eyes met, and I was horribly scared from my life. Something I rarely felt. Who the hell is this woman. I stole a glimpse of Alice, she looked screwed. I saw her show fear, I couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of me. I was right, she stole a glance at Alice.

Silence filled our table. Alice soon left to wait on other tables and whatnot.

"Hi, I'm Karin." She smiled Introducing herself. No one talked for a few minutes.

"Well, don't be rude" Ren said standing beside, the girl who called herself Karin. I don't know why but…I think I felt jealousy.

We tried our best to be friendly. We conversed. But it seemed like all she was interested in was Ren. That was making me furious inside. Not that I'll admit that.

"Ren…Ren…" She called out, Ren was staring at him, probably wondering is they had a future.

"Sorry, what?" He asked back in reality, under the table I clench on of my hand.

"What?" She moved her face a little_ too close _into Ren's face, I clenched my other hand.

"No-nothing" He looked away, our eyes met. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I suddenly stood up. Everyone looked at me.

"I, I forgot, I had something important to do." I made Shun move and I slowly walked out.

"Should I go with you?" Shun asked, trying to be polite. I shook my head and said no.

"OH, _your _Shun_, that _Shun" Karin nodded, realizing who Shun was, whatever that meant. She playfully punched Ren.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She laughed, he mumbled something.

"Pardon?" She looked at him, he was probably saying, 'if you knew I bet you wouldn't like me'. Ugh.

"I gatta go." I walked out.

"Wha-what…" I heard Karin say.

**Shun's POV**

"Wha-what…" Karin looked down at the floor.

"I-is it my fault?" She asked Ren, I feel like something isn't right about this lady. I don't really know what. Ren and Karin were still standing.

"Well, I have to go and tlak to the others, Dan must have gone already" Marucho said, sliding his butt of the couch-chair (thing)

"Where's ya going?" I asked, absent-mindedly watching Ren offer a seat to Karin. She insisted he should take a seat first, and he did. She sat beside him

"We're going to talk with the others, they might want to stop by…you know" Marucho explained, he was right, they might want to stop by, someone had to arrange their arrivals. But I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay and wait for Alice, watch her, this might only be my chance. Then again, Ren and his new pal is a little.

"Hey Ma-" He was gone, I sighed. I guess I stay.

Karin was humming.

_"__And what do you do when the one__  
__Who means the most to you__  
__Is the one who didn't show?"_

"You know, it must hurt so badly, when the person you love, who promised he'd be there, never showed up, on the day you two said you would." Karin said after singing that line, she looked at me. At me, as she said those words. Her eyes, they, they were like snakes. Terrifyingly beautiful. She faintly smiled.

Alice walked out of the kitchen room.

"_And it was like slow motion,__  
__Standing there in my party dress,__  
__In red lipstick,__  
__With no one to impress,"_

Karin sang.

*****Flashback*****

There was a party, Alice was all alone in a corner, she wore a very beautiful party dress, and her lips were red. She wore heels too. I don't remember much of that night, but I do know one thing.

Every time I try to approach her, Fabia, who wasn't my girlfriend then would steal me away.

And when I finally got to her some guy was talking to her, and she looked happy. It was then where Fabia asked me out. I know it's weird a girl asking the guy out. And yet I accepted it, she gave me time, and I came clean. I love Alice.

I wanted my suffering to end, so I used Fabia. And she seemed like she didn't mind, why, I do not know.

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

Everyone seemed quiet for the brief minutes as Karin sang. Ren was listening, and Shun was remembering something. Alice caught Shun's eyes, and she smiled, bringing him back to where he needed to be.

"I should leave, I won't want to cause trouble as I already have" Karin slowly stood, with complete sincerity in her voice. Ren stood too.

"I'll take-" Karin raised her hand, which caused Shun and Alice, who seemed to have been caught by Karin's movements, to become alert. They remembered that day of confession between them. And the lie they choose to live by.

Karin was alerted too, that she built up tension between the two, she let down her hand.

"I won't get lost, I promise!" Karin smiled with a smile. She twirled, but stumbled, Shun grabbed a hold of her. She felt sick.

"Comfort room!" She ran, but couldn't help it. She ended up puking at a nearby sink. After a while, she apologized.

"I'll make it up to you!" She said to Runo's parents covering her mouth.

"I'd even," She felt like puking again, but she knew she had nothing left in her stomach.

"Help out…" She added after controlling her want to puke. Runo's parents insisted that it was fine, but Karin didn't.

"I-I'll start tomorrow!" And they knew this type of resistance. Something they couldn't stop. So they agreed. She apologized one more time, then left.

Ren insisted that he should go with her, she seemed unwell, but she told him she could handle herself.

She took a step out of the café, and Ren asked Shun, with his ninja skills to follow her just in case. He didn't know why, but he did as he was asked.

He followed her with stealth. And in a corner she stopped, he hid, and as though she was a ninja herself, she jumped from tree branch to tree branch and all that. He followed her with the same route she used. But later lost her, as though she knew she was being followed.

_She picked up pace _Shun couldn't help but think.

_Who exactly is she…_

**Meanwhile, Runo was apparently sick thus she did not appear much, even though her parents owned the café. :D**

_**Karin is mine.**_

_**This is rushed.**_

_**Karin might look like poo, sorry it was random. But I did want her to wear a white dress.**_

_**It's late at night, gimmie some slack.**_

_**And SINCE I got reviews in a span of a day, (it's as much as I've ever gotten within such a time period) **_

_**I continued this. Hope you like. This is probably not drama anymore…very sorry.**_

_**BTW, I'm no Ren whateva, this is just random.**_


	3. Chapter 3

If You Love Me, Lie.

_**Since, I've received so much feedback in a span of a few hours, I'll update.**_

_**This is as much comments I've ever gotten, I'm sorry if the story sucks.**_

_**Btw, I've read one of the reviews, about leaving the 4 of them in one room, which made me think of a…'what if', thus actually giving me ideas for this very random story.**_

_**I'll do that, it'll make this random work longer. :P**_

_**I do not own Bakugan, and any characters in the show. But I do own Karin.**_

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"So, I missed out on a lot of things…" Runo face-palmed herself.

"I don't think so, it wasn't that much of a great day…" I trailed of, it was close to a nightmare.

"No, but there's this_ girl, _that came with Ren, and whose never been seen before, until today. Something seems fishy!" Runo insisted, leaning towards me, I sighed.

"The only _logical _explanation is that she is from out of town. She must have been from another country, it's a _possibility. _Just cause _we _haven't seen here, doesn't mean she's evil or whatever." I reasoned, it's possible she's not from here, maybe she lived somewhere far away.

"But by the way you described her, she seems to know a lot more than she makes you guys believe." Runo was really curious about this girl, she wasn't even randomly saying things, she's thinking it through (or trying).

"That seems accurate…" I mumbled, but if what Runo said is true…why does she know us, a little too well, for what purpose. It's not like Runo knows about Shun and I, and that day. But it's weird, some girl appearing out of nowhere, and is close with Ren. And they get a long, just fine, I suppose….

"We should just get some sleep, were over-thinking things…" I honestly said, were just over-thinking everything. Jeez. Runo shook her head.

"I'll see her tomorrow, she'll help around right," Runo's eyes were in flames, she couldn't wait.

"I feel weird vibes from her, even though I've only heard about her." It's very apparent, Runo. I sighed.

"Well, at least you look better" She blushed.

"If only I didn't feel unwell, I could have met her…" She said, getting under her sheets, and so did I.

Tomorrow, she'll help us. And who knows who'll she'll meet by tomorrow.

**Shun's POV.**

I got so caught up at training that it turned out, by the time I went back to my house; it's already close to 12 in the midnight. How could she be a ninja, is she even?

She was faster _than me_, me. That girl, she isn't normal, who the hell.

I contemplated rather late at night, I didn't feel like sleeping. From the corner of my eyes I saw something white. I looked there, for a second I thought I saw Karin, but by the next second, _it was probably my imagination_. I'm over-thinking everything.

I laid down my bed. I need to ask grandfather if there are other ninja's in town right now, or something, I need answers. But I won't share this information with my friends yet, not yet. Not until, I'm certain. And anyways, I don't want to ruin Ren's hopes and aspirations.

I fell asleep.

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

Karin was following Shun from a distant.

_I'm not a fan girl, _She reminded herself, feeling a little nuts for following a guy, practically everywhere. _He's been doing nothing,_ but _train._ She thought again.

Soon the day became far too late for her to be roaming around. But then again, she wasn't exactly normal.

_He followed me, he must know I'm more than what I say I am. _She followed Shun from a distance, as he returned home.

_But knowing him, he wouldn't say anything unless his certain. I don't have to silence him now._ He caught a glimpse of her, from the corner of his eyes. For a second she stood there, but by the next she was gone. _Damn, I hope he thinks it was his imagination._

But by the way he looked at her, she could tell he doubtingly, thought it was his imagination. But that would work for her.

She ran off somewhere.

"Where have you been? Someone asked from behind her, she faintly smiled.

"Nowhere." She said, knowing she didn't really have to hell him where she sent off to.

"We have limitations, don't do something stupid." He reminded her, she nodded.

"Of course, I know that." She remarked, coolly.

"You plan to go back don't you?" He inquired, she nodded.

"I kind of puked at Runo's café, or at least her parents. And I feel guilty, so I'll work there for now." Karin turned her head to stare at the man. He had green eyes, like a snake's green scale. And brown hair. He wore a dark blue outfit, so that he'd be hidden, but with one exception, a white scarf, covering his mouth.

"I could show up from time to time, but I puked, and I honestly feel ashamed" She looked away from the guy, she really didn't want to go there, _everyday._

"Just study them, don't be meddling" He told her, not that she didn't know that already. She sighed.

"Their very blind, in-love… don't you think?" She asked him a rhetorical question. But by that she meant, 'They're so in-love, that they haven't noticed the fact that their slowly, suffocating themselves, and perhaps…each other.'

**Alice's POV**

The next day came rather quickly. Runo was hyper, she couldn't wait and meet this girl. Karin.

I did everything, and I chanted my normal motto. I was freaking out, that was the only reason why I kept repeating the same sentence in my head.

"Alice, you look pale…" Runo noticed, maybe I can pretend to be sick….

"I…uh…don't really feel well…" I tried, Runo shook her head, placing her hands on her hip.

"I get that she's scary or something, but Alice, you can't leave me with such a scary person!" Runo said with exaggeration, just wanting back-up, with this 'scary woman'. I smiled and told her, that I'm fine, I was just nervous. Very nervous.

We went down, the guys weren't here yet. The bell on the door sill, chimed.

"Runo, I heard you were sick!" It was Dan, and his loudness, I stand corrected, they were here. Behind him was Shun, who looked like he didn't get enough sleep.

"OH, _now _you care" Runo rolled her eyes,

"Oh, I heard there's this new chick too, think she'll-" Dan ended there, receiving a punch in the head from Runo.

"Ouch, babe that hurt" He said trying to stand, rubbing the big bump on his head.

"Think she's hot, eh?" Runo asked, preparing herself to give another punch at Dan. But he walked up to her, and whispered something to Runo, which made her blush. Walking away and placing his hands behind the back of his head he said,

"I heard something's up with her" Dan said, catching Shun, Runo, and my attention. We all sat down on our regular table, or at least those who didn't have to work.

"So, it's true…" Dan whispered to himself. The atmosphere was intense, everyone was serious. Who cares about their love lives, I'm sitting beside Shun. I tried to focus. We might have a new enemy, everyone silently agreed. I tried to fight back this feeling, I'm feeling just by sitting near Shun. I stood.

"Well, Runo and I still have to work" I reminded Runo, which caused her to stand too.

"I heard this_ Karin _person will work here." Runo announced, Dan mumbled something, which made him receive yet another punch from Runo.

"Guys, it's early to be fighting" I was being the peacemaker again, I sighed, they stopped, apologizing to me.

"I'm not you mother" I told them, meaning you don't have to apologize to me, rather they should apologize to each other. Their eyes grew bigger.

"You might as well be out mom" The pleaded, I laugh.

"Yea, yea" I gestured them to stop, and _Shun can be the dad_, a little voice in my head said. I shock it off.

Runo and I waited for some customers since the café was empty., but we didn't take a seat, ready to serve whoever will come in. The bell chimed. I looked at the new arrivals. It was just Marucho and Fabia. I sighed. They took a seat.

"Well, do you guys want anything?" I asked, ready to take some orders. Fabia nodded.

"I'll have some soda" She said, and everyone asked the same thing, Runo and I went to get their orders.

By the time we got back Ren was already there.

"Hmm, Karin's still not here?" He noticed, upon mentioning her name everyone tensed.

"What's wrong guys, she isn't _that _bad" Marucho said, he was the only one aside from Ren who didn't tense up.

"No-no, she isn't" I agreed reluctantly, while serving the sodas to the gang too.

"Hmm, maybe she's lost, does she even know what time she should be here?" Ren started wondering, he was still standing, apparent from his voice and expression, he cared about her. He was worried about her.

"Why are you so concerned with a newbie?" Dan asked, placing his hand on the back of his head again.

"Yeah…" Shun agreed, I stared at him, he looked like his contemplating rather too profoundly. What was his head so caught up on?, was it Karin again, everyone's so caught up on her.

"She's clumsy, blunt from time to time, sometimes forgetful, she can also have random mood-swings." Ren explained where his worry was starting from.

"You seem to know her well…" Fabia said and everyone agreed.

"And how long have you known her?" Marucho asked, everyone looked at him curiously.

"Ju-just a few days" He looked away from our glances, scratch his head with his index finger, but I saw he was blushing a bit. No.

I wasn't being selfish, this just seems, bad. I just felt it. The door swung open, loud panting came from that directions. We stole a peek. It was Karin, panting, sweating and resting her palms on her knees. She notice Ren was approaching her.

"Dogs! Dogs were chasing me!" She said in between pants.

"Maybe I should have looked for you" Ren looked worried again.

"No just dogs! I got lost, and-and" She panted

"Breath." I said, she smiled at me, and caught some air.

"And, I got lost, and I kept meeting dead ends!" She finished, thanking me for the tip afterward.

"Bet it was easy for you" Shun mumbled, she approached him.

"Stalking very, very bad, you know?" She suddenly stated, with a forced trying-to-control, her irritation. Everyone was silent.

"Guess I'll work!" Okay, great.

"Come here," I said, and she walked towards me " I grabbed a apron and gave it to her, she tied in on her, yet again white dress. She must love white.

"Okay," she looked at the only people who were in the café. "Orders?" She asked, she seemed happy. And weirdly enough, normal.

"We already got what we wanted…" Fabia said, Karin's happy atmosphere slowly dies down.

"I still haven't" Ren raised his hand, causing Karin's atmosphere to revive in a quick instant.

"Okay, what do you want?" She asked him happily.

"Uh…" He looked at what the others had, "A soda too?" He said unsure

" 'Kay" She replied skittering off.

"I guess I'll assist her, I bet she doesn't know where she's going" I told them cluing them that she really has no idea what to do, or where. I caught up with her before she would asked.

"I was going to ask" She said, as we walked in the kitchen.

"I figured" I honestly told her. We were alone in the kitchen, gosh I felt shivers crawl up my spine. I was alone. With her. Dear Lord…

"Alice," I was still having shivers "What's wrong?" She asked kindly.

"No, nothing…" I looked down on the floor. I was going to look up and instruct her on how things work here, but she took a step forward, and I could see the hem of her white dress.

"You must love white so much…" I absent-mindedly said, I was terrified, I looked up reluctantly She was smiling at me.

"Do you know why I like white, so much?" She asked me, but I did not reply knowing she'd tell me, and I don't even know why I got that impression.

"Do you know white is the absence of colors for artists, and is the presence of the light colors, for the scientists?" She started, I felt the shivers again. "I do not exist in this world." I thought my heart just stopped beating. What the—

"I am here, and I am not at the same time, I suppose in a different sense…somehow…" She whispered. She looked like she was still learning how the whole, 'here, not here' thing works. She looked at me.

"Now, don't go telling people." She looked serious and scary. I gulped down my saliva, and nodded. It felt like my body was reacting on it's self.

We got Ren's soda and left together, out of the kitchen and into the café. I saw Shun and Fabia sitting beside each other, my heart, ached.

"What took you guys so long!" Dan yelled, I rolled my eyes.

"Here you go, Ren" Karin handed Ren's soda, their hands brushed, for Karin it was nothing. But for Ren and Fabia, it was something.

"Yeah, what took you guys so long?" Shun asked concerned, and eying Karin like she an enemy. Obviously, she kind of is, we don't know much about her, and we have to be cautious But for what reason, maybe it was fear talking.

"Oh, Karin and I talked a bit" I said, apparently. I didn't even think of replying.

"What?" Fabia and Ren asked in unison. I wanted to reply, but I couldn't. My mouth wouldn't move.

"Alice knows, but can never tell, it's our secret, right Alice?" Karin said, placing her index finger against her lip, and winking at me. Without me knowing it, I nodded.

* * *

_**I've already thought of how they'd be locked in, but I need to find the right place and reason, even if it's as sucky as Edward's bites. No offense Ed.**_

_**I'm sorry if this story was long, and if it has nothing to do with the main plot, not that it actually had a plot to begin with.**_

_**I thought of the title, and said I wanna write that, or something. I've never thought 'what happens next' surprisingly I've done 3 chaps in a span of a few days. This is the most I've ever written here or written. Period.**_

_**Comments, feedbacks, blah blah.**_

_**You can even complain, which might make me stop this, but hey, if you don't like it let me know, and all that. **_

_**PS: The plot is developing. I think…**_

_**And I don't proof-read so sorry for minor or major corrections, that should be edited…(probably never, but I know not anytime soon)**_


	4. Chapter 4

If You Love Me, Lie.

_**I do not own any bakugan characters that will or will not appear here. I also do not own the anime.**_

_**Except I do own Karin.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**Alice's POV**

That was the weirdest thing that ever happened to me, in my entire life, minus the whole Masquerade thing.

"So…Karin would you like to join us in interspace?" Marucho asked.

"We all go there and play bakugan" Dan explained. But Karin's face told another story. She was filled with fear.

"Wha-what?" She asked, hoping what she heard wasn't right, but why?

"Would you, Karin, want to join us in interspace to play bakugan." Fabia said a little irritated, but from my eyes Karin's fear was rather _too_ apparent.

"Uh, I'm sorry guys, but I can't join you…" She said faintly smiling and gaining her composure.

"Why not?" Marucho asked, a second faster than anyone else who obviously wanted to ask so badly. She laughed forcefully.

"Ahahaha, you see I'm not yet ready to see _the _bakugan battle brawlers do their magic right in front of me!" She said rather too quickly, and ending with a very nervous laugh.

"Oh…" Everyone said unsurely, so they suddenly talked about bakugan. I got caught up.

"So Karin what's-" Dan looked at where Karin should have stood, but she wasn't there, we searched for her with our eyes, she was waiting tables.

"I should get back to work, we should, Runo!" I grabbed Runo, I can't believe we forgot, were here to work, and Karin slipped away without one of us noticing. Weird. When I turned, from the corner of my eyes, I saw Shun so fixated at something, and I realized it was Karin.

So after a few hours of working, we all headed to Marucho's place, where interspace is. Except for Karin, who said she's stay for a little while working. And we left, some tried to persuade her but she didn't budge.

"Wonder what's up with Karin, what a waste, she could have learned so much from the number one brawler" Dan did that thumb hit my nose or chin thing. Runo rolled her eyes, and they had this small quarrel, and being me I played as the 'peacemaker'.

Everyone conversed with each other, usually talking about anything related to bakugan. Which also lead to the condition of Fabia and Ren's country, so far everything's good., and that's good to hear.

"Well, it's a pity Karin didn't join" Shun looked murderous as Fabia spoke, a few of use mumbled an agreement.

"We shouldn't trust her" Shun simple said, explaining his murderous look too. Everyone eyed him.

"If Alice, once upon a time was Masquerade and Ren once upon a time, was a spy, we should expect something _bad or worst _from this new character." Shun explained briefly. I felt guilt flood through me, and I could tell Ren felt the same way.

"And haven't you seen how she looked when we mentioned interspace and bakugan?" He asked, a question not necessarily looking for an answer.

"She looked _scared _" He pointed out, and I thought I was the only one who noticed. Dan stopped walking.

"He's right, she was scared." He looked down on the ground, probably thinking.

"But Shun, you forgot one thing!" Dan look up at us, with a giant grin. "Alice, and Ren are on_ our _side, what makes you think she won't join _us, _f your assumption is right?"

Dan was right.

"Dan's right!" Runo said.

"If there really is a new evil coming, then we should be prepared, and if she's on their side then we shouldn't worry!" Marucho said.

"Yes, we shouldn't, because undoubtedly Dan will make her switch sides!" I agreed.

"After all, were the battle brawlers!" We all cheered, okay honestly it felt weird yelling that out loud. But it does bring back so many memories. _Shun._ And the first thing I do remember is Shun. I sighed.

We soon arrived, a few remarks were received.

"I can never get use to Marucho's place." One would say, and the other would agree or say something similar.

"Drago!" Dan called, upon entering interspance, and so did the other, and I.

"Tigrera!" RUno rubbed her cheek against her bakugan. "I still don't get why you guys wanted to stay here!" She was so happy. Everyone reunited with their bakugan, for some unknown reason stayed in interspace for a few days.

"Alice" I heard the familiar voice of my dearly beloved Hydranoid.

"Hydranoid!" I cheered, "I was so glad to see you again!"

"And as do we, Alice" One of Hydranoid's head spoke. Hydranoid and I conversed for a while, and when I realized there was no noise or familiar voices dancing beside me, I looked up from Hydranoid. Everyone left, except for one exception, Shun. Great. I suppose I talk.

"So…Shun" I gained his attention, good, I suppose. "Where's the other's?" I asked.

"Oh," He looked around. "I think they went to battle some strangers" I nodded

"And where is Fabia?" I inquired for no reason.

"I think she got dragged along them" He looked like he wanted to laugh, but kept his cool for no reason, or at least for me.

"So…" I wanted to offer him, if we should go and search for them but he asked something weird.

**Shun's POV**

"So…" Alice trailed off.

"Uh, do you want to battle?" What, ugh, I know she has issues with battling, what am I thinking.

"I mean, would you want some tips?" I asked again, she's a strategist, she doesn't need tips. I really don't know anything about Alice. I sighed. I heard her giggle.

"It's alright, sure why not?" She smiled at me, completely reading me like an open book. I scratch my head.

"I, I didn't really mean it…" I trailed off this time. She smiled at me and replied with a simple "I know."

"Well, instead of doing that, let's go watch some battles and who know, maybe we'll find the others" I offered, that seems better actually, and I do like battles.

We walked beside each other gosh. I love Alice. My free hand, the one closest to her twitched. I wanted to hold her hand, but I know I shouldn't. That and I'm technically still dating Fabia. The atmosphere between the two of us wasn't that bad actually, which I take as a good sign.

"Hey do you think Karin is really…evil?" Alice asked, she's the type of person who'd easily trust people, and cares for anyone, but probably herself. No offense. She's just so selfless. And not just that but she can read people's inner thoughts…somehow. That's a few of the reasons why I fell in- I love her.

"Well, it's a possibility, everything's a little too quiet, don't you think?" I replied, she nodded.

"Well, we can't always be saving the Bakugan world" Alice spoke nothing, but the truth, this time I nodded.

"You're right, but right now, we still can, so I guess we'll have to try our best" I told her, then silence floated between us, but it wasn't awkward.

"Shun!" I heard someone call me from behind, we both turned to see who it was, Alice hoping, maybe it was one of our friends. Not that we're not friends with everyone here. And I knew, she knew the voice didn't really belong to our 'inner' circle of brawlers.

"Shun, _the_ Shun!" The kid squealed.

"What ya want, kid?" I asked, not appreciating the squealing.

"Oh, my, Shun is talking _to me_ " He jumped up and down.

"You're one of my top 5 brawlers, so far, this is our secret" He leaned in, "You Number one!" Alice giggled.

"Well, you seem famous Shun," Alice elbowed me playfully. "But I bet Dan would be furious if he heard you, kid" She patted his hair.

"And _your _Alice, even though you don't brawl, I'm a fan. I don't care what the others say, I know if you brawled, you could probably be neck to neck with Shun!" Alice blushed, and I couldn't help it, but smile.

"Thanks for the compliment" She mumbled, probably remembering the whole 'Masquerade' ordeal. I patted her

"Alice you okay" She nodded, the kid apologized.

"No, don't apologize, I've learned to be grateful of Masquerade" She smiled sincerely, a tear or two falling from her eyes.

"I would love to battle you guys soon, when I grow stronger you have to fight me!" The kid insisted, and I told him, that maybe we will, and that he should go become stronger, fast. He ran off with a big fat smile plastered on his face. How cute. At first I thought it was I, who thought of it. Apparently, it was Alice.

"Well, I bet that kid will grow stinger to go and beat you!" She playfully laughed, I smiled.

"Well, Alice, if you haven't noticed, he also meant you." Her laughing stopped at she frowned.

"Then, I guess I should go and become stronger too" She sounded like she was wailing, and she semi- looked terrified. Then we both laughed.

"Alice…" I called.

"Not here." She said, completely knowing what I wanted to say.

"Would you mind if I asked you to go have a walk somewhere?" I asked, she shook her head and said she wouldn't. And so we headed outside of interspace, and Marucho's home.

"Now, where do you want to go?" I asked, and she laughed.

"I've no idea, I was following you" She looked at me, we've been walking for a while know.

"And here I thought I was following you" We both burst out laughing.

_**True story. That have happened to me and my friends a few times, back when. **_

_**It was funny.**_

_**Anyways, I'm sorry if this was boring, and all that.**_

_**I'm unsure how this story is going anymore, but I have thought of an ending. **_

_**Weird, right?**_

_**Anyways, ugh tell me what you thought and all that.**_

_**I'm actually very caught up in this story, for the sake of the ending!**_


	5. Chapter 5

If You Love, Lie.

_**I do not own bakugan, and anything related to it, and/or the anime**_

_**But I do own Karin**_

**WARNING: **_The current chapter __**MAY NOT **__hold the right name of said person's bakugan, or basically is not even close to whatever it is the character's bakugan is, in the latest season. (And I only refreshed my memory with the last 5, I think, of season 1)_

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

"I still don't get why our bakugans remained in interspace, yet again." Alice said sighing, she really didn't, and she felt the need to know as to why they would prefer interspace over them. And she was trying hard to make some type of conversational advancement with Shun. He shurg.

"Beats me too" He said, but somewhere in the corner of his mind he whispered. _I know Skyress wanted me to talk to Alice, probably planned this with Alpha Hydranoid._

"Alice, we should…" She sighed aloud, loud enough that Shun wanted to take back what he said.

"I know, I know…" She whispered an agreement, a second faster than Shun, so he was not able to take it back.

"Let's talk somewhere safe, and perhaps further from Marucho's place, in case anyone's looking for us." Alice decided, thinking aloud. Shun smiled and nodding his consent.

So they slowly walked to a park, rather big enough for them to just walk around and be lost in.

On a sizable branch sat Karin, swinging her legs, a great distance away from the couple walking with an unhidden smile. And parallel to where she sat on the branch, was another branch, this time place a little higher than the other and on that side was the same boy, wearing casual clothing, but with that same white scarf wrapped around his neck, leaning on the tree's trunk.

"They seem happy" Karin whispered looking at the couple, _so wistful she was. _Thought the man beside her, or rather on the other side of the tree's trunk, stealing a glance.

"Yes, yes they do" He replied, looking at her as if to expect something out of the ordinary. She just sat there, swinging her legs, watching, from time to time her white dress, as her legs move the folds and of the sort.

"Nothing?" He asked, looking back at the couple, happily talking.

"Shun and Alice, should have been together," She said, looking at them with grieving eyes.

"But it seems, his lack of _'manliness'_ or to say _'balls', _cost all of them their beautiful misery." The man looked at his companion, with eyes screaming insanity.

"I forget that you're mad" He remarked, shaking his head.

"I know I would prefer giving them their _un-deserve-ing_ misery, but doing so…" She looked at her hands "Will taint me," She looked at the couple. " And…- oh how it will drive… me with great regret." She truthfully said.

She jumped down from the tree, and so did her companion. She hid behind the tree, or from a side where she would not be seen, and moved deeper within the little park. Hiding among the trees.

Shun looked atop of a tree, staring at its branch. Alice inquired what was the matter.

"I just thought I felt a familiar, yet unknown…yet rather vague presence near those trees" He honestly replied, confused. Alice nodded and hummed a 'mhm'.

"Well, I just hope it isn't Fabia, or Ren" Alice tried to lighten things up, or tense it up, either was Shun chuckled. So, she succeeded, big deal. As she spoke she raised her hands as though to surrender.

"Well, we're here. Let's talk" It wasn't that he was demanding it, he's personality was more or less like that. Cool. Is what he is.

"Cool?" Karin's companion asked and she nodded.

"His personality seemed to have developed, and I suppose it's good, the problem is, it seems like uncharted waters to him. He relays with what _he_ sees among his friends. Probably assumes it's right. He _knows _what to do, the problem is- he probably thinks too much." Karin explained dogging rocks, fairly big ones till finally she and her escort reached the streets of a small neighborhood.

"Well isn't it a good thing that Shun is developing-" She turned to him, her eyes wide as if she saw a bloody, very bloody murder.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, taking a step forward, and she took a step back.

"It took us a while to get out of that park" Karin said trying to collect herself, but it seemed to her she was collecting sand with no hands. But she did not give in, she tried again as she talked, her voice quivering, she was close to success.

"I-I Know what you want to say!" She yelled, she continued to shake

"I shouldn't meddle! I shouldn't" She said what she thought was in her partners head, and agreeing to it.

"You're right, I shouldn't" She said the shaking subsiding.

"But…but…I fell like it's my fault!" She wanted to give in so badly, is this her punishment? She believed it is, and she wanted to put this right.

"I want to fix this, this is my fault after all" She whispered, finally giving in little by little.

"What their feeling is my fault, if I didn't let everything be, this wouldn't have happened." He looked at her mournfully.

"I need to put right, what I've wronged, they never deserved so much pain!" Karin sighed, trying to calm herself, all her companion can think of, was the word. Insane. Maybe she was, maybe she isn't, one thing's for sure, he left like she had lost it.

"I tried so hard not to meddle" Her escort spat, laughing afterward.

"Trying not to? Tell me how's _that _working out for you" He mocked.

"You being _here _is making their situation worst, your telling _me _that your _not_ meddle, but in fact _you are_" He emphasized certain words, making is point clear to her.

From a corner hid Shun, he had a great conversation with Alice, which he suppose was good, very good. Then he stumbled upon the two people talking, one his friend or possible enemy, the other a stranger. At first he thought it was some meeting, but he just got here. He had to wait and listen in.

"I want to help them" Karin said kindly, gaining her composure in an instant.

"I want to help Shun, Alice, Fabia and Ren fix their relationships…" She continued, her companion narrowed his eyes on her. _What was she planning?_

"I'll make the chance for them to be alone, to have a chance to be with who they want to be with, to be with their dearly loved" She explained. And that was all Shun needed.

_I guess she's not that evil._ He thought. _I guess, she can help me…with my complicated love life…_

So Shun went back to his home, and did some training while he was at it.

"You_ knew_ he was there…" Her companion said through gritted teeth, she raised her head and gave him a smirk.

"Of course I did," Her eyes twinkled in thought "If I have to play cupid, so be it."

"And if that doesn't work out, if what your doing will never work out, what then?" He inquired, she gave him a faint smile.

"Back to the original plan." She simply stated, looking at the spot where Shun hid.

**Alice POV**

So for a few days Karin would work in Runo's café, and then there are days where she's gone. And then whenever she is there, and when we ask her to join us in interspace she would give a reason as to why she could not come.

"It's like she's avoiding interspace" Dan said our suspicion of her has increased.

"Yes, and then there's the fact that she'd disappear" Marucho remarked

"But my parents were informed of the fact that _she can't_ always be _here_." Runo added.

"And we don't even know where she lives" Fabia pointed out. Everyone, except Fabia and Shun looked at Ren's direction.

"What?" The stared at him

"You should know where she lives, right?" They asked, he shook his head, they grumbled.

"And anyways, even if I do, I know she has poor health, so yeah" Ren explained, Shun sneered, a few heads turned to Shun, confused

"Well, that explains the puking…" Marucho pointed out, and I agreed. She was sick. Probably mentally too. Gosh, I sound mean.

The bell chimed, telling us a new customer or person came in. Out of curiosity all of us stared. It was Karin.

"Hello, everyone" She smiled faintly, she looked so pale, it was scary.

"Are you well?" Ren asked concerning, she nodded and tried to be cheerful.

"I am absolutely fine!" She stumbled, gained control and looked up on us with a smile. She obviously fooled no one.

"Why are you here if your unwell?" Runo asked, Karin's eyes turning to swirls,

"Mhmm" She nodded

"Catch her, she's gone!" I screamed, and Ren caught her, he was standing so it was easier for him.

"She fell asleep?' Fabia asked hiding irritation perfectly, or trying to.

"All my fault" She mumbled,

"Everything's screwing up" A tear fell from her eye, she was placed in a chair, too rest.

"Everything" She clenched her hand

"Now what does she mean!" Dan asked concerned for he's bakugan friends.

"Does this mean…" They looked at each other.

"No, maybe not" Shun said, we looked at him questioningly.

"You're the one who—" One said

"I know" He cut in

"But maybe I was wrong" He shrugged.

Karin stirred on her chair, her eyes slowly opened, and remnants of tears still there. And as though she realized everyone was staring at her, she jumped of the chair. She looked frightened, color, surprisingly coming back to her.

"Karin, everything's" Fabia stood trying to touch her and comfort her, she jerked away.

"Karin, were friends…" I tried, accidentally pulling her orange ribbon.

"No!" She screamed, terrified. And before our eyes, her ears briefly glowed, and transformed into elf like ears. She covered them

"No, no, no." She shook her head "NO!" She ran and hid behind the cashiers long wooden table.

"Is her head jumbled up?" Marucho asked, she was acting weird

"After effects of drugs?" Fabia suggested, Ren rolled his eyes and glared at her for a second.

"Minor concussion?" Dan asked, who probably remembered Runo's loving punches. Well at least the café's quiet, it actually has been for a while now.

She was shaking.

"Wait, aren't you guys…I don't know find it weird that her ears turned to…you know!" Dan asked again. He was right. But Ren and Fabia shrugged.

"Hey, Karin, everything's" I tried to approach her, she backed away fear still in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She kept repeating. I asked her to calm down, and patted her head, that's when she calmed down, and seemed to have realized what happened.

"I-I'm so sorry…" She stood up, brushing dirt from her white dress. She approached the others, her ears shown. She searched for the orange ribbon. She grabbed it and stared at it for a moment, in her hands.

"Care to explain?" Shun asked coolly.

"Well, whenever I fall asleep or anything of it. By the time I awaken my mind is a mess. I tend to forget everything for a period of time, this never happened till I came here…" She explained, Shun rolled his eyes.

"He meant your ears" Fabia said bluntly, Karin looked at her with fear in her eyes.

_What should I say,_ Karin looked at everyone, and sighed.

"I…uh…I came from the future" She hesitantly said. She closed her eyes, clenching her fist. I can't tell if it's a lie or it's something she just simply can't openly tell.

"Doesn't that mean your existence here…is bad for us" Runo asked, she looked at her. She seemed like she was running out of breath.

"You see…I'm not technically normal" Her fingers moved to her left eye, as though she was going to take something.

"Are you going to pull your eye-ball out!" Dan asked a little too excitedly, she rolled her eyes, and after taking out a violet contact lens, revealing her honey orbs, just like Shun's.

I stared at him, and so did the others. He looked shock and confuse.

"Are you…" Marucho didn't have to finish it.

"Classified Information" She calmly stated, looking away. Everyone was silent.

"Well aren't you going to take off the other lens" Dan asked, and she laughed wholeheartedly.

"No, that's the original color of my right eye" She wiped a tear on her right eye. Everyone fell quiet yet again. She owned mismatched eyes, and her hair colored differently.

"Is your hair natural?" I asked randomly, she laughed again.

"You guys _are _funny" She shook her head controlling her laughter. "No silly, of course not, dye?" She spoke dye unsurely. I nor anyone asked.

"Are you one of Ren's or Fabia's people?" Marucho asked, she looked st him seriously.

"Well, if you're one of Ren's people it would explain the unbelievable closeness you guys have. A rather close kindred soul…or kind" Fabia commented, well she was thinking.

"If I tell you guys, won't you be-"

"Hey guys!" Karin sighed being cut off by a new-comer.

_**I APOLOGIZE for everything that I've written.**_

_**I honestly have no idea what I wrote, probably the outcome of drugs. Aka, too much sugah.**_

_**If you thinki this is mind F**k then you may leave if you want, and anyways I just want to finish **__something __**than nothing.**_

_**And I've already thought of the ending. Sad. I suppose. **_

_**Anyways hope you guyes like it.**_

_**BTW next chap is a filler. They get to dress up :D**_


	6. Filler Chapter: Part 1, (Dress-up)

If You Love Me, Lie. (Filler?)

**PART 1**

_**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE STORY FROM DIFF CARTOON OR ANIME.**_

_**BUT I DO OWN KARIN.**_

_It was suppose to be a normal day for the brawlers, but with a new character here, 'normal' has been out of the agenda for a while now._

"Okay, okay" Karin chanted as she entered the face.

"Okay to what?" Alice asked raising a brow. She ignored Alice and went up to Runo's parents.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Misaki I've just thought of a great idea!" She squealed, wanting so badly to put this into action.

"And what may that be dear?" Mrs. Misaki

"A. COSPLAY!" Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"Think about it, if we get the gang to help we're bound to get customers!" She pointed out her friends.

"And we can pair them up into couple's and they'll dress up in matching outfits or based on a theme or something!" Karin was so excited.

"Wait, why are you holding a bow?" Dan asked realizing the fact that she was holding a bow.

"Because silly, I'm ganna be cupid!" She winked, mumbling 'female-version'

"It'll be a special, and people are going to have fun, more like children. And they can have a special moment or time with their favorite bakugan brawler!" Karin continued, she wanted this to work.

"We'll have so much fun memories!" She looked at her friends hopefully.

"Well, since you put it that way…" Runo's father began, Karin refrained herself from jumping on him, hugging him to death. And instead of doing that, she constantly thanked them.

"OOookay!" Karin said excitedly planning for this event.

_After a few hours…_

"Finally all the planning is done!" Runo slumped down on the floor, in time for Karin to walk in.

"Nu-uh, we're not yet down!" She said, and everyone grumbled as they fell on the floor.

"It seems like we need a new venue," She stared at Marucho "Think we can hold it outside your _very very_ back or front yard?"

"You bet, this'll be fun!" Marucho was more than happy to oblique with the rather short notice change.

"UGH! does this mean we have to redue everything!" Runo complained and Karin nodded. And they redid everything.

"B.T.W." Everyone stared at Karin with zombie eyes ready to bite her head off, she tried to calm them, just a futile attempt, so she went to the point.

"I," They glared, she rolled her eyes, mumbling they should be thankful. "I, asked for help!" She exaggeratedly waves at the door. Revealing the other members.

"Okay, with Marucho's help!" She looked down on the floor, not knowing anyone. She stayed on a corner, not literally but she kept her head low, and did whatever she got her hands on, as the other's chit chat.

"Mira!"

"Ace!"

"JULIE!"

"KLAUSE!?"

And it continued just like that, as Karin place glitter on some streamer like design. She sighed. She soon noticed that her surroundings was rather too quiet, she looked up. All eyes were on her.

"Wha-what?" She asked, they all smiled

"Thank you for giving us this great time to bond!" They all yelled from their hearts, except most of the guys who can't seem to lower their prides. She smiled faintly.

"I'm glad you didn't find this, as a hassle" She looked down on her work. She really didn't know any of them, except for the brawlers she regularly see. Karin might have heard of them, but it doesn't mean she actually met up and chatted with them for even the slightest moment, which made her keep a low profile. And anyways, this was like _their_ reunion.

It felt like hours slowly passed by her, as the brawlers talked while doing a little of the work. They sounded so happy, she didn't want to tell them that they weren't doing their jobs. She felt happy that the others were.

The others were talking so much, and making so much noise, while Karin stayed quiet, and distant. If someone were to try and make conversation with her, they'd be stopped, not that it was intended. They'd be caught up on another topic.

"What, Ace and Mira are-" Someone loudly said

"Well it was obvious!" Dan stated, leaning back a little.

"And yet when we look at Runo and you" Ace said glaring.

"WHAT ABOUT US" Runo yelled, leaning towards Ace.

"You two don't really act like a couple" Mira finished off for her boyfriend coolly. Everyone silently agreed (Karin was far from earth so she didn't).

"Well, Dan, then _we _should act more romantic" Runo forcefully shoved her head against Dan's shoulder, for a second he lost his balance, sitting Indian style.

"NO." He firmly said, Runo looked up and him with a forced-faked-smile.

"WHY?" She said through gritted teeth.

"YOU'LL BE MORE HIDIOUS, YOU MONSTER!" He more or less said.

"HIDIOUS?" Runo repeated, a vain popping out. Dan started to run as she chase after him.

"Oh, then Mira and Ace should be wearing a paired costume!" Julie squealed

"Karin, is that cool?" She was one of the people who wanted to talk to Karin but got caught up on the topics placed before them. Karin looked up, life seemingly drained out of her.

"Yea, sure. I don't care." She said coolly, or rather coldly so uncaring.

"Karin, you okay?" Ren asked.

"I never asked for your concern" She spat at him rudely and rather coldly.

"Ka-" She stood up, her eyes filled with nothing. No kindness, no compassion, no love. Anything that'd point out she's human.

"F**k. Off." She dropped what she was holding in front of her, like she cupped water in her hands and decided to pour it back to where it belonged.

"Maybe she felt lonely, after all we didn't talk to her, and she did all this…" Julie suggested, after a few minutes of silence and after Karin was gone in the room.

"She is weird in her own sense…" Fabia bluntly said, not pleasing Ren, he stood.

"I'll go after her, I know her longer, so to say" He tried to explain his actions, this time to pleasing Fabia. Alice and Fabia wanted to offer themselves to look for her, but they couldn't seem to. Ren later on left.

"So what's the deal with Ren?" Joe asked

"We've no idea...I guess it's like sibling love…" Dan mumbled.

"You, she is weird" He continued after a while.

"Why?" Klause asked, curious.

Then the ones who were present, and have met and regularly met Karin explained.

**REN'S POV**

I can't believe they'd talk behind their friend like that. I know what's it's like to betray or try to betray your friends. And I can't help but feel what their doing might as well be what I did, or almost did.

I shook my head trying to focus, I had to find her. She seemed out of it. Was it her disease, I wonder what exactly it is.

I soon found her outside, near some rosebushes. She clenched one with her bare hands.

"Karin!" I gained her attention, she looked back at me emotionless. Her hand was bleeding, how could she just look at me as if it was nothing, She looked back at the bushes and dropped the rose in her fist. There were a few laying beside her feet already, a few blood drops here and there. She grabbed another one. I quickened my pace. I was sprinting towards her.

"Stop!" I told her, grabbing her hand. She looked at me, right into my eyes. I felt shivers go down my spine, and leave nothing but coldness.

"Don't touch me!" She jerked her hand away from mine,

"I-" I was going to confess but her deadly glance stopped me. I felt myself quiver.

"No. No You Don't." She simply said. Yes, she was right. I didn't like her. She was like a sister to me.

"No, you're wrong, your like a sister to me" She smiled as if in approval.

"You like Fabia, don't you?" She asked, yes that's right.

"Yes, I do." I simply replied, my lips moving on itself. I felt like I was in a trance.

"I can help you get her, or I'd die trying" She said, I nodded, giving her my consent.

"Then, I hope you treasure her, and love her. And all that. And pray, pray I'm not too late" She whispered the last part so mournfully. Why are you so sad? I wanted to ask, but my mouth did not move.

"This conversation is between us." I nodded and told her my agreement. Yes, she's right, this is between us. If Shun finds out I liked his girlfriend…

"Now go, tell them I'm fine and needed air desperately. Their yapping was sucking in too much needed air for me." I nodded in understandment, her voice was so cold, she felt like a stranger, and I wanted to tell her that, but I didn't.

"But don't tell them exactly as cold as I did, make it sound kinder, or something of it" She said realizing her mistake, I nodded again, I understand. Of course, I do.

_**Sorry it's long, it's not yet even done.**_

_**Yeah…**_

_**Hope you like it, or not.**_

_**Idk what Im writing. DRUGS I TELL YOU. JK**_

_**I think it's too much sugar or something.**_

_**I really wanna finish something, and I'd do anything. Anyways**_

_**I think this is close to finishing….**_

_**BTW, I don't proof read.**_


	7. Filler Chapter: Part 2, (Dress-up)

If You Love Me, Lie. Filler.

**PART 2**

_**Hope you'll like this. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME AND THE CHRACTERS.**_

_**Except KARIN. I OWN HER EVIL BUTT**_

_**I DO NOT OWN WHATEER IT IS I WILL MENTION HERE,**_

_**THAT MAY OR MAYNOT COME FROM AN ANIME OR CARTOON.**_

**REN'S POV**

I explained why she went off, in a kinder way. They nodded, but it seemed like they were talking about her when I got here.

So Julie was the one designing the outfits. And how we practically had a raffle picking thing. The couples except Shun and Fabia, got characters that matched each other., so they were lucky, very lucky.

"Well, I'm cupid!" Karin happily said. Fabia looked at her with zombie eyes.

"SO" Karin explained whose with who.

"Julie as 'the queen of hearts' and Billy, her knight in whatever armor, the faithful servant, whose probably insane, both of them are, I bet" She added her side comment everyone rolled their eyes.

"Runo as Alice, and Dan as Mad Hater" Okay, at least 2 characters came from the same thing or theme or idea. I don't know how she did this.

"I think Runo should me mad-" Dan mumbled jokingly but still receiving a punch as though it wasn't a joke.

"I was kidding!" He pointed out "Like I'd wear a dress!" He complained rubbing the bump on his head.

And it continued for a long while till, for no reason at all, we were mention. 3rd to the last.

"Fabia is Sleeping beauty, and Ren is her prince." Our eyes met.

"Alice as 'the little mermaid', and Shun her prince" They nodded, trying not to look at each other.

"AND OF COURSE I AM CUPID!" She repeated happily.

"I think Runo and I could be, beauty and the beast, where as she is the beast" Dan laughed, it was still a joke, but it gave Karin an idea.

"I mean, that won't be so bad…" Runo glared at her.

"That would mean Dan, would wear a dress and all that" Karin nodded but honestly wasn't paying attention.

"We could have a little short skit within a few minutes or hours, to entertain costumers" Karin nodded pleased by the idea.

"Yep, wouldn't you like that, _Karin_' It came from a new person, I mean a stranger. We looked towards the door, and surely a boy about our age leaned on the wall, a few inches close to the door. We all suddenly felt tension rising, Karin glared at the man who seemed to know her.

"What are you doing here!" She asked as though her words were daggers, to attack him. He was wearing casual wear, and he had a white scarf loosely over his shoulders. She was stomping herself towards his way, and pinned him.

Everyone seemed shock, she seemed to have transformed into a different character. She was emitting a murderous aura, was that guy that bad?

No one spoke, as they converse in a low voice.

"Fine, do whatever you want!" Karin finally gave up, flipping her black hair, and walking away from the guy, out into the room, she went,

"Call him, Hunter" She said before completely disappearing from our sights.

"So…" One of us started

"Can I be her partner, whatever she is" He asked

"So, you'd be another cupid?" Julie asked

"A cupid?" He laughed wholeheartedly

"Wait, you're serious?" He asked after noticing everyone's serious gazes.

"Oh." Was all he could say

"Can I be, like a bad type or looking pirate version of cupid?" He asked not really keen in wearing red and hearts and stuff like that.

"I guess…" Julie muttered, so I suppose this is what Karin meant, 'he can do whatever he wants'.

"So, what's your relationship with Karin?" Shun asked, his gaze on the man was very peculiar.

"Oh," He looked at Shun. "I'm…" He searched for the right word "Her caretaker?" He stayed with that.

"Caretaker?" Another asked, Hunter nodded.

"It's complicated" He waved the topic away

"Well, as Karin said, I am Hunter…and you all are…?" Then we all did a quick meet and greet with him. And we found out a lot of things about him, that we had in common. He was actually very nice and kind and all that stuff, he isn't a bad man. Karin on the other hand, which was compared to him several times, and which where Hunter entertain with a wave of dismissal, is completely different from him. Which then lead us to how the met.

"It's complicated" He simple said, trying to wave the topic away again.

"She said she's from the future…" Alice muttered, Hunter banged his head to the floor.

"She, she did?" He asked, blood trickling down his forehead.

"I think you should-"

"No, it's cool. I'm fine!" He said, cleaning himself up, and putting bandage on his head.

"Well, it's a very completely confusing, and shouldn't be talked about topic…" Hunter insisted.

"Yeah, we get it…but…" Dan looked at Shun blankly

"She looked like him, specially when bother her eyes are like Shun's." He flatly finished off, I rolled my eyes, but it's true, black hair, like Shun's, and yellow-like eyes. When you stare at her from the angle where her left eyes is shown she could be mistaken as Shun, or a relative…

"And I find _that_ creepy" A few commented which they obviously experience it already.

"It's…something classified…"Hunter made us remember what Karin said. Classified Information.

"I Get It" Fabia said

"Wait…" Julie just thought of something, and so did the others.

"If she came from the future, and_ looks _more or less like Shun, and she has elf-like ears…" Joe put the equation up

"It would mean…" Klaus looked at Shun

"He might be her father…" Billy said

"And he might marry…" Everyone stared at Fabia, the equation pretty obvious by now.

"She probably is the mother…" Dan's eyes widened.

"And if that's the case, that would mean her original form would be that of a Neathian…which I suppose would explain the ears…" Marucho finished off, though he was not sure about the ears part.

"OH MY!" Julie and Runo yelled, grabbing hold of each others hands, overdramatically. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed Alice seeming sad.

"Is that the case?" Julie asked, Hunter, who forced a laugh and tried to lean back a little because Julie was far too close to his face.

"Who knows?" He replied a sweat drop appearing as he tried to look somewhere, as long as it was far from Julie's face.

"Hmph, your no fun at all!" Julie huffed and crossed her arm.

Hunter tried to make us forget of our hypothesis, and continues with our work. Weirdly enough Karin didn't show up after a few hours. Hunter offered to look for her and talk to her, when she didn't come back by the end of the day. And soon the next day, the two of them came together, though they were late. Karin seemed to have been put on mute, and depression mode. She spoke of nothing, but worked. Hunter told us to let her be, and we did.

And the day came of our little bakugan gathering, café-whatever it is Karin planned. It was confusing.

Every one was happy, Karin was proud of her 'dark' version of cupid with Hunter, she even wore an eye-patch covering her violet eye.

"Shun!" Someone called out to Karin, it was Dan, I stole a peek, but Karin didn't.

"Da-" I wanted to tell him that wasn't Shun (she wore a black wig, since she wasn't willing to dye her hair back).

"Shu-" He placed a hand on Karin's shoulder

"Huh—what?" Karin asked, but Dan being Dan he was talking about bakugan's and this person who said he was awesome who he met and served and all that.

"Shun, you grew shorter" I started at Dan, _how the hell do you think that's possible!_

"I'm-"

"Dan, I'm HERE!" The real Shun yelled angrily, Dan waved Shun off

"I'm possible, if your Shun, then who—" Karin stared blankly at him, and shifter the eye-patch over to the other eye.

"Ka-karin!" He finally realized

"I was wondering why Shun would wear a dress, I just thought he was secretly in those things" Dan received a flying kick from Shun.

"I would never!" HE yelled at his best friend, Karin faintly smiled

"I'm so—" She raised her hands, telling them: It's cool.

"We should do this meet and greet with the people who came, and then entertain them, and then serve them some food, and stuff like that" Karin tried to remind them. They nodded. She waved us away and so we left, though not before I saw Hunter meeting up with Karin.

_**After a few hours or so…**_

"Ren, where's Shun and Alice?" Fabia asked, I stared at her

"Beats me" I shrugged

"Where could they be, they've been missing for a few minutes or two…" She mumbled, obviously her 'few minutes' is less than what she was actually willing to say.

"Want me to help you find them?" I asked offering help, I felt like a blush was ganna come, but it stopped when I saw Fabia blush, accepting my help.

And so we went to look for them, we told the others that we were ganna search for them. And they told us to hurry, a lot of people wanted to talk to them, not just that but be served by them or stuff like that. I really don't know if this is a café thing, or a festival anymore.

"Thank you for everything!" Fabia smiled at me, I felt my heart tighten.

"Why don't you let him go?" I asked curious, I near dreamt of asking, fabia gave a sad smile

"I don't know…" She said frankly, though her eyes were starting to well up. I touched her hand, and held it with a light grip.

"I'm here, whatever you need, I'll be here…" He reminded her, tears fell from her eyes.

"How much are you willing to give up for me?" Fabia asked. We were alone in some-kind of forest, just the two of us.

"I've no idea, but…I still love you" I told her truthfully.

_They talked and bonded for what felt like hours for them, and on the other hand, with Alice and Shun…_

**Shun's POV**

"Alice…" I tried again

"I don't wanna hurt anyone!" She told me

"And yet, here we are, I'm hurt, and so are you!" She looked at me with eyes—I walked to her and embraced her

"Please, you can be selfish…from time to time, don't make this hard on yourself" He tried to soothe her, as he ran his palm down her orange hair. I dug my face onto her head.

"Let's just give up on this love…" She murmured

"Sure, why not…" I told her, she looked up at me, obviously we both said the same thing, but with two different meanings.

"I…I guess I'll just give up on _love._" I told her, meaning love in general.

"No" She shook her head. "What you and Fabia have is amazing!" She told me, and I unconsciously kissed her, wanting her desperately to stop there.

"What we _had _was nothing but sibling love…" Alice laughed

"Does that mean you'd date your sibling?" Alice asked, though perhaps it was forced.

"I…I mean now, it's something like that, we've given up on this relationship a long time ago, I still don't get why were still in this relationship. Maybe, we wanted to find it again, I don't know…" I tried to search for the right words, but I really didn't understand.

"Shun, your relationship with Fabia, might have changed, but I know you did fall for her…" Alice cupped my cheeks

_Shun and Alice also had time to strengthen their bonds alone, and when Alice, Shun, Ren, And Fabia, finally decided to go back, weird things happened._

_Later that day, they got locked up in pairs, consisting Alice and Shun, Ren and Fabia. Strengthening their bonds again. And the master mind of the weird happenings was Karin. Though she acted like she was a mind-controlled slave._

_And the day ended with strengthen bonds and weakening souls._

_**Was far too lazy to put this properly, so I did that ^^^^^^^^^^^^^**_

_**And I'm so sorry if it's long, thus why I did the last thing like that ^^^^^^^**_

_**Oh, and what happened in the thingy, is to let your imagination run wild. FIN.**_


End file.
